Narrow mouth channel tracks are standard configuration tracks in many applications, and the usual track roller carriage assembly is provided with two pairs of rollers, the rollers of each pair being transversely aligned and being carried on opposite ends of a respective axle, there being provided a pair of joining plates secured face to face and supporting the two axles for rotation, the joining plates intermediate their ends however being deformed with half-round deformations through which a suspension bolt passes, the rollers engaging inturned flanges of the track.
In prior art carriage assemblies, the joining plates have been welded together, the suspension bolt has been threaded into the half-round deformations and subsequently welded, and there has been no provision for retention of grease or prevention of ingress of dust into the bearings or the spindles.
The main object of the invention is to provide a track roller carriage assembly of simpler construction than heretofore.